For love of a phoenix
by Rowe1
Summary: Alec looks down reflectively on the person he loves


****

For love of a phoenix

By Rowe

Disclaimer: The world of DA is owned by Fox and James Cameron. I am just borrowing it.

The moonlight streaming in through the window bathed her in a soft blue light. It played over her dusky skin creating shadowy hollows that moved as her chest rose and fell. Moving across the room, Alec reached down to touch her. Pulling the loose strands of hair away from her forehead, he pressed his lips there in a soft kiss. Gently he traced his finger along the curve of arm, his fingertips caressing the soft skin. She shivered slightly, from his touch or the cool air he didn't know, but he bent and retrieved the blanket she had kicked off earlier.

Her breathing was even and deep as he watched her slumber. So seldom did she sleep soundly still, that he was loath to wake her. It was rare that he got the opportunity to actually watch her like this, the chance to just appreciate her beauty. She sighed in her sleep and a smile came to his lips. He wondered what she was dreaming about; he wondered whether it was him. For Alec, there was no mistaking that she was Manticore X5. He couldn't believe that no one could see it. Those genes were powerful stuff, and that shark DNA had meant many a restless night for all of them.

She smelled wonderful to him. He moved nearer inhaling her. Her warmth radiated out at him and he had to resist the urge to hold her for fear it might wake her. She needed her sleep. They all did. They were working hard every day to build their future. Down time was a precious commodity. The chance to just spend some quiet time alone with her was bliss. He could watch her without her catching him staring.

She could be a bit of a handful at times; especially when she garbled on at him expecting him to understand. He had learnt to take the easy road and just smile and nod, placating her. He loved her to distraction and he wanted her to feel his support. Headquarters was never the same when she was there. Everyone knew she was demanding but still they fluttered around doing her bidding; most of the time without her even asking them to. She knew how to work a room, the vixen.

Looking around the small apartment, he took in what he now called home. She had made it their home. Her presence alone made him feel like he really belonged there. People were always visiting to see her. They loved being around her. Through her he had made many new friends. Her welcoming smile always lit up the room. He loved coming in to find her sitting waiting for him. The joy on her face when she saw him was very precious. She told him in so many ways of her love, even though she couldn't say it.

Sometimes he felt a hint of jealousy when Joshua was around. Josh clearly adored her, catering to her every whim. She loved his hugs, giggling madly when he took her in his arms. He knew that she adored the big guy just as much. Alec appreciated though that she saved her special smiles for just for him, her eyes shone when she looked at him. It made him feel like someone. He was working hard to be someone she could be proud of. Looking back down at her, he smiled. Now he could give her what she deserved; a home, a life full of love and his devotion.

It was hard to believe they could ever have achieved such peace and tranquillity in the middle of what had so recently been a war zone. Terminal City: home of the free. The feeling of not being chased by the world, hunted for your lineage, was liberating. It had allowed them all to focus on being more than the soldiers they had been trained to be. Most were still living a militaristic lifestyle. It gave them comfort for it was what they knew as familiar. Alec had taken charge of they younger ones, organising training, schooling and chores. They could not ignore the special abilities of these kids. Unharnessed, undisciplined, they would only cause trouble. It was still nothing like Manticore. No bars on windows, no locked doors; T.C. would never be a prison. These kids were learning how to play. Max had been the reason for all of this; for opening the door to freedom. 

Sometimes he still snuck out. He took her to the Space Needle, just to remember. It was all like some vivid dream. One he didn't want to forget even if it still held so much pain and suffering. He knew she loved the feeling of being up high, true feline. It was that same feline he saw in the grace of her movements and when she stretched her limbs like a cat after her naps. She really was beautiful. The future would be something she could look forward to. He would make sure of that.

Looking back down at her sleeping form, he gave up his struggle to stay awake and watch her. He lay down behind her. His arms curving around her slight body. At the feeling of his form behind her she snuggled back against him with a quiet sigh of contentment. She was his girl: for now and forever. He had never anticipated that he would enjoy his life again, but she had made him move on. Like the mythical creature, she had risen from the ashes of his old life. She was his Phoenix, he had named her to commemorate that. I t was because of her his hope had been reborn. Through a father's eyes he took one final look down at his baby girl, and let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
